


Годовщина

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ровно два года прошло, а его никак не отпустит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Годовщина

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Шуршунка.  
> написано на ШВ в фандоме Хайкью

Когда Куними возвращается домой, часы показывают половину восьмого.   
Домой — значит к Мизогучи, потому что свою заброшенную квартиру он не называет домом очень давно.   
Куними достает из кармана звенящую связку ключей и отпирает замок, а зайдя — привычно закрывается изнутри.   
В зале мягкий свет ночника перемешивается с мерцанием телевизора. Куними не может удержаться: останавливается на пороге, прижимается плечом к дверному косяку. Прислоняется головой, отстраненно чувствуя, как острый угол давит, впивается в висок.  
Мизогучи дремлет, лениво раскинувшись на диване перед работающим телевизором.  
Он вздрагивает, почувствовав присутствие Куними.  
— Привет, — сонно говорит он, поворачивая голову. — Я уже подумал, ты там ночевать собрался.   
— Нет уж, спасибо.   
Мизогучи улыбается краем четко очерченного рта, наклоняет голову, купаясь в приглушенном свете ночника. Густые тени скрывают выражение его глаз.  
— Что ты смотришь? — интересуется Куними, бросая взгляд на экран.   
На самом деле ему не слишком интересно; он задает вопросы, только чтобы немного потянуть время. Создать для себя иллюзию, будто ничего не случилось.   
— Сам не знаю, — ухмыляется Мизогучи, кидая ему коробку из-под диска. — Какую-то ерунду.  
Куними машинально ловит коробку, щурится в темноте, пытаясь рассмотреть обложку. «Ерундой» оказывается «Обитель зла».   
Тишину разрывают звуки выстрелов и крики главных героев. Мизогучи смеется и ставит звук на минимальную отметку.  
— Почему такой кислый? — спрашивает он и хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне.  
Куними проходит вперед, чувствуя, как покалывает занемевшую кожу на виске — там, где в нее впивался угол дверного косяка. Каждый сделанный шаг кажется ему падением в невесомость. Под ногами не пол — пустота.   
Возле Мизогучи падение становится почти контролируемым: тот наклоняется вперед, ловит за предплечья, затаскивает на себя. Утыкается носом в висок, тепло дышит в отросшие волосы, трется колкой щетиной. Куними рвано выдыхает, сцепляя ладони в замок за его спиной. Оцепенение, державшее его за горло всю дорогу домой, начинает медленно испаряться.   
— Ну что ты? — глухо бормочет Мизогучи ему в шею, растерянно и недоуменно.   
У него горячие руки и жадные губы, но Куними торопливо выворачивается, отстраняясь.   
— Все хорошо, — отзывается он. — Поехали на горячие источники в понедельник.  
Он трогает шрам на шее Мизогучи — тонкую белесую полосу, почти незаметную в размытом свете. Подарок с работы, напоминание, что не все мертвецы ведут себя тихо.   
Мизогучи выгибается и с сожалением говорит:  
— Как скажешь.   
Его взгляд — внимательный, острый, впивается в лицо Куними десятками рыболовных крючков. Еще немного — и докопается до самого главного, ценного, важного. Настоящего.   
Тяжелое дыхание растворяется в приглушенных звуках из телевизора, Куними сглатывает, бросая взгляд вниз. Собственная неутоленная жажда бьется внутри, перехватывает горло рвущейся наружу волной нежности. Казалось бы — какая еще нежность… в такой день.  
— Дай хотя бы полюбоваться, — хрипло говорит Мизогучи, отводя от его лица волосы.   
Куними хмурится, подставляясь под слегка грубоватую ласку, прижимается к ладони щекой. Морщится, когда Мизогучи начинает разглаживать пальцем складку между бровей.  
— Лицо попроще, — весело советует Мизогучи, завершив «любование». — Ну что, спать?  
— Может, кофе? — предлагает Куними взамен, уже начав слезать с его колен.  
— Ага.  
Пока Куними варит кофе, Мизогучи делает звук громче. Можно быть уверенным, что через пару дней он будет знать этот фильм наизусть — ему такое, как ни странно, нравится. Куними от подобных фильмов воротит.  
Разлив кофе, Куними медленно, как во сне, идет в зал и вручает Мизогучи одну из чашек.   
Предупреждает:  
— Горячо.  
Мизогучи благодарно кивает, прикрыв блеснувшие острым любопытством глаза. Куними садится рядом, пьет горький кофе и кусает губы. Его тошнит.  
Ровно два года прошло, а его никак не отпустит.

/назад/

Все началось за пару месяцев до выпускных экзаменов.  
Подтаявший снег принес с собой не только пение птиц, ощущение влажного воздуха и чувство приближающихся перемен, но и эпидемию.  
— Без паники, — строго говорили дикторы в новостях. — Во всех городах проводится вакцинация, беспокоиться не о чем...  
В школе пугали первогодок страшилками о надвигающемся чемпионате и усиленно готовились к экзаменам. Жизнь шла своим чередом, а потом на урок не пришел учитель истории. После пропал заместитель директора, а следом выяснилось, что жертвой стремительно распространявшегося вируса один за другим становились ученики.  
Школу закрыли на карантин.  
Куними отсиживался дома, лениво готовясь к итоговым тестам и отслеживая новости через Интернет. Дом был полностью в его распоряжении: мама работала в местной клинике и, приходя домой глубокой ночью, либо сразу засыпала, либо садилась за стол на кухне и делилась, что работы в последнее время стало как никогда много.  
— Устала, — говорила она, роняя в ладони серое, изможденное лицо. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой ужас сейчас творится, Акира. Ты даже не представляешь.  
Куними гладил ее по узким вздрагивающим плечам, обнимал и обещал, что скоро все наладится. Зима подойдет к концу, по асфальту побегут прозрачные веселые ручейки талой воды, расцветет вишня... А после все растворится в летнем зное, все станет, как раньше.  
— Что насчет Окинавы? Давай выберемся, — предлагал он. — Возьмешь на работе выходной, как тогда, когда я был маленьким...  
Она улыбалась и кивала, постепенно расслабляясь. До лета оставались долгие бессонные ночи, наполненные беспокойством и страхом.  
В середине марта казалось, что все наладилось.  
Эпидемия улеглась, утихла, то ли исчезла, то ли затаилась — количество заболевших стремилось к нулю, те, кому удалось выбраться из этого кошмара, начинали жить заново.  
Куними тоже будто вышел из белых больничных стен: влиться в учебу получалось с трудом, о волейболе уже не шло и речи, приближались экзамены, жизнь казалось чужой.  
Он корпел над учебниками, готовился к итоговым тестам, мучительно прикидывал, в какой университет стоит подать документы, и изо всех сил надеялся на лучшее. С Мизогучи они пересекались не часто: выбирая между волейболом и подготовкой к экзаменам, Куними выбрал последнее, а в те редкие моменты, когда он позволял Киндаичи затащить себя в спортзал, Мизогучи предпочитал третировать первогодок, сунувшихся в команду в этом году. Было даже немного странно не слышать с другого конца зала громкое, недовольное: «А ну не ленись!» или «Куними, ты чего замер? Давай, давай, бегом!»  
Когда он мог видеть Мизогучи, что-то внутри него обрывалось и летело вниз, от ощущения бесконечного падения кружилась голова, а сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. Тогда ему казалось, что так ощущается ненависть: холодная пустота в голове и падение, падение, падение.  
Потом в школе объявился учитель истории.  
Он зашел в класс прямо посреди экзамена, прошагал сквозь онемевшие от ужаса ряды учеников, мимо позабывших про тесты учителей. Остановился позади всех и попытался что-то сказать. Что именно он хотел выговорить, так и осталось загадкой: его горло было забито землей и противной слизью, которые рвались наружу, и из-за этого издаваемые им звуки больше походили на мычание или рычание. Запах, распространившийся по классу с невероятной скоростью, тоже был далек от приятного.  
Куними помнил, как мчался вон из школы в обезумевшей от страха толпе, а сам судорожно сжимал в кулаке листок с тестом — тогда ему казалось ужасно важным сохранить его, будто после того, как их мертвого учителя поймают и уничтожат, экзамен продолжится как ни в чем не бывало.  
После этого было не до университета.  
После этого начался ад.

/вперед/

— Ты куда? — интересуется Мизогучи, поднимая с подушки растрепанную светлую голову.  
Куними оборачивается, мажет взглядом по сильным плечам, широкой спине, поджавшимся от прохладного воздуха ягодицам... сглатывает и неохотно отвечает, отводя глаза:  
— Скоро вернусь. Нужно кое-что забрать из дома.  
— К ужину ждать?  
— Не знаю.  
Мизогучи глубокомысленно хмыкает, подпирая ладонью голову. На щеке у него отпечатался узор от подушки. Каждое утро одна и та же история: Куними кажется, что он выучил ее наизусть и может разыграть в лицах. Не забыв ни про две зубные щетки в ванной, ни про вялую попытку Мизогучи отрастить бороду когда-то в самом начале, ни про собственную панику в их первый раз. Эти воспоминания видятся ему стеклянными шариками в коробке. Какие-то нравятся ему больше, какие-то хочется убрать куда-нибудь, чтобы потом уже не получилось найти. Например, реакцию Киндаичи на новость о том, что они с Мизогучи живут вместе, или их самую первую серьезную ссору.  
Куними влезает в джинсы, футболку, разыскивает толстовку... накидывает на голову капюшон, проводит ладонью по подбородку, чувствуя, как щетина покалывает пальцы.  
— Слушай, — говорит вдруг Мизогучи голосом, который всегда приберегает для серьезных разговоров. — Погоди.  
Куними застывает на пороге, между серой в рассветных сумерках спальней и темным коридором, в расплывчатых очертаниях которого угадывается вешалка с небрежно накинутой на нее курткой. Голова у Куними пустая, во рту сухо. Глаза болят после бессонной ночи.  
— Что? — отзывается он после долгой паузы. Голос получается спокойным, почти равнодушным.  
Мизогучи поднимается на ноги одним гибким слитным движением — Куними не видит этого, но слишком хорошо представляет. Изучил.  
— Я тут нашел гостиницу в Окинаве, — неожиданно говорит Мизогучи. — Тихо, спокойно, никаких тебе оживших мертвецов. Очищенная зона. Горячие источники. Думаю, мы заслужили отдых.  
Куними сжимает зубы, силясь проглотить застрявший в горле кислый шершавый комок. Еще немного — и его затрясет. Он не заслужил.  
— Давай, — собственный голос доносится до него словно сквозь толстый кусок ваты. — Конечно, давай выберемся.  
Мизогучи стягивает с его головы капюшон, ерошит волосы и утыкается носом в затылок, обнимая. Они стоят так недолго — Куними отстраняется и делает шаг вперед. И еще один, и еще.  
После, когда позади него щелкает замок, он, не оборачиваясь, начинает спускаться по лестнице.

/назад/

Последние месяцы были похожи на один из фильмов, которые он когда-то даже коллекционировал: поднявшаяся сразу в нескольких концах страны паника быстро захлестнула весь мир. И мир легко забыл о существовании Японии, прекратив всякое с ней сообщение.  
Ожившие мертвецы появлялись то тут, то там, поначалу не агрессивные, но только на первых порах. Все чаще и чаще в новостях мелькали страшные кадры о нападениях, все жестче и озлобленнее становились люди.  
— Чертовы зомби, — бормотал Киндаичи, когда им удавалось встретиться. — Чертовы зомби. Я не верю, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
За три месяца они потеряли почти всех: сформировавшиеся в экстренном порядке Службы забирали восставших или уничтожали на месте, прямо на глазах у горюющих родственников. Киндаичи лишился бабушки и отца, и иногда в его глазах мелькало что-то, заставлявшее Куними за него переживать.  
А потом заболела мама.  
Она сгорела за несколько дней: истончившаяся фигура распласталась на кровати, задыхаясь от жара и боли. Куними сделал все, что только мог, кроме главного: не сообщил в Службу о еще одной смерти.  
Когда вонь из запертой комнаты стала невыносимой, Куними вышел из дома и побрел в сторону бывшей школы. Голова была пустая, в горле навечно, казалось, поселился комок, не позволявший как следует прокричаться.  
Когда он добрался до школы, свет горел только в спортивном корпусе. Куними прошел на территорию через тайный лаз — радость всех старшеклассников, даже удивительно, что его до сих пор не починили, — и направился в сторону приветливых огней.  
— Привет, — сказал ему его бывший тренер, подбрасывая мяч. — Давно не виделись.  
— Давно, — согласился он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Вот так просто, будто ничего не случилось.  
— И про щеколду не забудь, — кивнул Мизогучи, показывая на что-то за его спиной. — Надежнее будет. Вдруг сторож сдох. У него ко мне счеты.  
Куними кисло улыбнулся — ему было совсем не смешно. Пока он пристраивал куртку, Мизогучи наблюдал за ним. В руках у него был мяч.  
— Не буду спрашивать, как дела, — сразу сказал он, когда Куними вернулся. — И почему ты выглядишь как свеженький покойник, тоже не буду. Компанию составишь?  
Куними смотрел на него, почти ни капли не изменившегося, и чувствовал то самое, что всегда принимал за ненависть: пустота и падение. Он кивнул, подошел, чтобы забрать у Мизогучи мяч, и уже протянул руку, когда что-то внутри переклинило. Он прикоснулся к чужому лицу: сначала к щеке, потом к дрогнувшим от удивления губам. А потом провалился в черную жижу, зная, что после того, как поцелуй закончится, ему не жить.  
Губы у Мизогучи оказались обветренными и сухими, а язык — подвижным, настойчивым. Мяч, подпрыгивая, укатился в угол, в волосы на затылке вплелись пальцы.  
— Вот уж чего я точно не ожидал, — сообщил ему Мизогучи, когда воздух закончился.  
Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, у Куними бешено билось сердце, разрываясь от затапливающего его горя и совершенно неуместной нежности. Мизогучи смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и это было почти больно.  
— Я пойду, — выдавил Куними, попятившись.  
Мизогучи поймал его за плечо, удержал. И спросил совсем не то, что мог бы ожидать от него Куними:  
— Хочешь, я научу тебя стрелять?

/вперед/

Куними отпирает замок и открывает дверь нараспашку — застоявшийся воздух дышит на него старостью и неприятными воспоминаниями, дверные петли ржаво поскрипывают. В коридоре пыльная полутьма, тихая, умиротворенная, обманчивая.  
Затянув завязки на капюшоне, Куними делает первый шаг через порог.  
Половицы под ногами охают и стонут, жалуясь на бесцеремонного гостя. Куними идет медленно, отсчитывая каждый шаг, считает удары сердца. Напряжение, сковавшее плечи, почти причиняет боль. В одной ладони позвякивает связка с ключами, в другой шуршит оберткой букет из белых хризантем.  
В свою бывшую спальню он даже не заглядывает. А вот в соседней у него есть дела.  
Ничего не изменилось: аккуратно застеленная постель, письменный стол, полка с памятными безделушками, шкаф. На столе — ваза. Куними бережно смахивает с нее пыль, ставит свой букет и расправляет цветы. Ему некуда торопиться: он приходит сюда не так уж часто, время, проведенное здесь — только для них двоих.  
— Привет, — выговаривает он и, помедлив, садится на скрипнувшую кровать.

/назад/

В какой-то момент он вернулся домой и понял: все изменилось. За стеной шуршало и булькало, скрип, шорохи и жалобный вой сплетались в какофонию звуков, означавшую только одно.  
Куними попятился к двери, наткнулся на стену и медленно сполз вниз, потому что ноги отказались двигаться.  
Как во сне он достал из кармана телефон и набрал въевшийся в память короткий номер.  
— Служба Ликвидации, добрый день, — вежливо ответили ему.  
— Мне нужна помощь, — непослушными губами выговорил он.  
Специалист приехал быстро. Окинул взглядом темную прихожую, вежливо кивнул и прошел к запертой двери.  
— Я хочу быть рядом, когда это случится, — выдавил Куними.  
— Как пожелаете, — равнодушно пожал плечами ликвидатор и отпер замок.  
У того, что раньше было его матерью, не осталось сил броситься вперед. Оно стояло возле тяжелого письменного стола, покачиваясь, словно в гипнотическом трансе, а потом стало медленно разворачиваться.  
Куними запомнил только взгляд: бессмысленный, стеклянный, слепой.  
Он подался вперед, сам не понимая, что хочет сделать, но вздрогнул, когда раздался выстрел — и тело грузно осело на пол.  
Ликвидатор прошел вперед и сел возле него на корточки.  
— Готово, — сообщил он, поднимая взгляд на Куними — прозрачный, запертый на сто замков. — У вас есть пожелания по поводу погребения?  
Куними покачал головой, чувствуя себя растерянным и оглушенным.  
Когда ликвидатор уже уходил, договорившись по телефону с группой зачистки, он спрятал дрожащие ладони в карманы и выдохнул:  
— Я бы хотел работать у вас.  
Ликвидатор сжал губы и молча сунул ему в руки визитку.

/вперед/

Куними в последний раз поправляет букет, а потом выходит, не забыв снова запереть дверь на замок.  
На улице пасмурно, в небе клубятся черные тяжелые тучи. Он быстрым шагом идет в сторону остановки, но передумывает. Решает добираться пешком.  
После, когда он поднимется на третий этаж и застынет возле двери, часы покажут ему половину восьмого, а телевизор — «Обитель зла».  
Куними будет подташнивать, как и всегда в этот день, а дома будет ждать Мизогучи.  
Все будет хорошо. 


End file.
